Jealousy
by Yatsuki
Summary: Snow is not jealous of anyone or anything that just got relatively close to Hope. SnowxHope shounen-ai. Snow in denial. Add warning and disclaimer stuffs. Changed summary. COMPLETE.
1. Vanille

**Title:** Jealousy

**Pairing:** SnowxHope

**Genre:** Romance and Humor (I hope)

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Some people might take this as Vanille bashing. (But it's not)

**Disclaimer**: The game Final Fantasy XIII and its characters does not belong to me in any ways.

**Chapter 1: Vanille**

He was not jealous of Vanille. Nope, absolutely not.

Well, Vanille and Hope were rather close. It was understandable as they spent so much time together from the very start. She had been very supportive of the boy, encouraged him to move on, and comforted him on several occasions when he was suffering from his mother's death and even after he got over it.

So… he knew that he was not annoyed with Vanille when she took Hope's hands and pulled him away from the group and its scout aka Snow to go ahead, or when she whispered something funny in his ears, which caused him to smile that cute little smile of his.

He **did not** feel irritated when she danced (walked) around him and her dress fluttered oh so _slightly_, thus exposed her legs, her l'cie brand even. Of course, Hope – being the gentlemen he was – turned his face away and blush. He looked so cute with those rosy tints painted on his milky white skin… Not that he liked Hope or something, it was a fact that he took after his mother beautiful features.

And he certainly **did**** n****o****t **want to tear an Adamantoise apart when Hope and Vanille flirted (joked) around at Yaschas Massif. There was nothing wrong with Vanille made up some kind of false promise from another lifetime, and then the boy flirted back and told her something along the line of keeping smiling because he was happy when she smiled. He ignored that feeling of relief when Hope revealed that it was a joke. And he also pushed that feeling of butterfly in his stomach away when he saw the silverette running around. Under the bright sun of Gran Pulse, his eyes shone like sapphire gems. He wouldn't decline looking at those eyes all day long.

Enough about that, the problem was when she _hugged Hope to cheer him up_. What kind of hug was that! She practically shoved Hope's face into her breasts! Couldn't she see that he was uncomfortable! Probably suffocated too. Hope was definitely reluctant to put his arms around her **naked** waist because he didn't want to upset her. All the while, Vanille continued hugging and petting his hair.

THAT'S IT! He couldn't take it anymore! He had to save Hope from Vanille's evil clutch. So he decided to do the first thing that came to his mind… meaning went to their place, tore the boy from her arms, and to the group's astonishment, put his own arms around the silver haired boy, effectively trapping him in his broad chest.

Do whatever you want, Snow was not going to admit that Hope's hair was really soft and that he liked the feeling of Hope's lithe body in his arms.

-SxH-

**AN**: My first attempt at publishing a story. Well, kinda collaboration between I and my friend. Any reviews and constructive criticisms are welcome. Flames... probably will ignore those.

By the way, I remember this theme was used somewhere, probably not in FF13 because I checked. But I can not be sure... so if you think it was too identical to any stories you've read, please inform me. The last thing I want is stealing other authors' works without even knowing it.

Thanks for reading my ramblings! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

Yatsuki.


	2. Lightning

**Title:** Jealousy

**Pairing:** SnowxHope

**Genre:** Romance and Humor (I hope)

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** None, maybe

**Disclaimer**: The game Final Fantasy XIII and its characters does not belong to me in any ways.

**Chapter 2: Lightning**

He was not jealous of sis. **Ever**. What was there to be jealous of?

With all that taking care of Serah after their parents died and making ends meet… Lightning was tough. They didn't just call her the steel soldier for anything. She sure knew how to keep cool and handle herself, that was why Hope was looking upon her as a role model. He wanted to be tough, she wanted to toughen him up, so they stick together… A lot. That was alright with him.

He didn't have any problems with Hope trailing a few steps after her, trying his hardest to match her long and determined pace. When he failed to do so, the boy's shoulders would droop a little, his head down and his eyes would form those adorable puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. Almost telepathically then, Lightning would slow down considerably, without looking back (!). Nor he had any problems with Hope looking at her with such admiration and longing in his eyes after she defeated a group of monster in one swift Blizt, as if she was the only _light_ in his world. Oh no, not a problem _at all_.

He knew because Lightning was the leader of the group, if she went down, they went down with her. So he, **without doubt**, didn't feel wearier than he already was when Hope concentrated on healing sis whenever she got hit, forgetting the fact Snow was the Sentinel, consequently leaving him on his knees once too many times, exhausted from the enemies' ambush.

Likewise, he didn't feel troubled when Lightning put her hand on Hope's shoulder to praise him for his improvement longer than necessary, as well as the times she smiled at him gently, affection clearly in her eyes. And why did he have to be worried when she gave the boy her **most precious** knife, given to her by Serah? Well, Hope **did **try to kill him with it, but in the end he didn't. And hereturned it to her, didn't he?

EVERYTHING was cool with him.

"But you have to admit: Snow is the best Sentinel out there right?" He heard Hope's melodic voice. "He always takes the most beating, yet he stands strong. I wish I could be like him, you know?" At that being said, Vanille, who had been talking to him, giggled. "Well, I'm looking forward to the day you are 6ft tall and all well-built like that~~ Then you can protect me, right?"

Snow couldn't help but cracked a goofy grin at the boy's compliment (after pushing aside Vanille's flirting, **again**) and continued walking, his strides longer and firmer. Still... It could be nice if he actually noticed the Hybrid Flora right on the ground of his next step

-SxH-

**AN**: Uh oh, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. But seriously, I couldn't seem to write a **real** funny story with Lightning in it, probably because she acts very mature all the times. So... I couldn't find any real flaws to put them in (Hey, I don't hate Vanille, but she has more stuff that people can bitch about).

Well, I still hope you would enjoy this chapter. Especially thanks to Midnight custard for being the only one reviewing the first chapter. Thank you for all the alert too! It would be nice if I could receive a few reviews from you guys!

Yatsuki


	3. Fang

**Title:** Jealousy

**Pairing:** SnowxHope

**Genre:** Romance and Humor (I hope)

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Not much jealousy in this one. Fang is really hard to write.

**Disclaimer**: The game Final Fantasy XIII and its characters does not belong to me in any ways.

**Chapter 3: Fang**

Now this was absurd. He would never be jealous of Fang.

He probably had a not-really-nice first impression of her (she punched him in the stomach and taunted him), but now they were team mates. So he let everything go, even if he didn't really want to hang out with her as she always had that invisible wall around her telling everybody (except Vanille) to go away.

Seriously, he wasn't jealous. He just felt mad at himself when he failed to fulfill his role as the hero and the group's defender. Like when he was injured and Hope had thrown himself in front of the Ushumgal Subjugator to defend him. He was closed to stand up when he heard Hope's defeated cry… But again, sis and Fang appeared and protected Hope before he could even do anything. He knew he was so tired, so he didn't see Hope's relieved face when he saw Fang coming nor hear the breathless thank from his pink, lush lips he gave her way.

It was the worst feeling he had ever felt when he failed to grab Hope's hand in time when he fell off the airship. To make it worse, Vanille was the one who had successfully grabbed the silveret's hand instead. And then when they both fell off the ship, it was Fang and sis again coming to Hope's rescue. No, he wasn't jealous of Fang and her awesome aerial Eidolon. His Eidolons were awesome and sexy alright.

He wasn't sulking, he was only reprimanded himself for not standing strong enough and wasn't able to come to Hope's side when he needed help gaining his Eidolon – Alexander, when he was standing the closest to the distressed boy . He was just a little disappointed that he wasn't able to comfort the boy, wasn't able to give him words of motivation and courage to move on like Fang and Lightning.

Things were going to be different from then. HE would be there for Hope, to protect him, bring him home as Nora had request. Because he was the hero! And damn if he wasn't be able to help his damsel in distress.

-SxH-

The group had stopped to catch their breath when they reached Mah'habara Subterra. He saw Fang and Vanille walked off by themselves and smirked. He had always suspected Fang had_ a thing_ for Vanille.

When he and the group heard loud explode sound, they rushed to the two girls' direction only to find a huge Eidolon with multi-hands, which later he found out was Hecatoncheir, and the two of them hugging. Hah, he knew there was something between them! He didn't (have to) worry about _anything_ after all.

But hey, how come Fang was the one pulling Hope into their arms and formed a group hug!

-SxH-

**AN**: Most of the event in this chapter (or the other chaps and the rest) are real plots in the game. Except for the last one in this chapter of course! And my friends pointed out that it it much easier to enjoy my story and somehow the story become more enjoyable when they have watch the cutscenes or read the character's information on Final Fantasy Wikia. So... if you have the time, watch the cutscenes, please? :3

And how many people out there think Hope is really a damsel in distress, and Fang and Lightning are his knights? :D

Almost forget! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Even if some chapters may not be as much fun as I intended for them to be, I'm trying my best. Give me a piece of your thoughts, will you? Again, reviews and constructive criticisms are much welcomed and appreciated!

Yatsuki.


	4. Sazh

I will start putting in these because I forgot them and someone told me I should. Protocol and rules and all. Thanks a lot, anonymous girl! :D

**Title:** Jealousy

**Pairing:** SnowxHope

**Genre:** Romance and Humor (I hope)

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** As the previous one, not many jealousy in it since after Hope, Sazh is my fav character (Snow is the 3rd, sorry Snow!). Some Snow's fantasy which contains mildly hinted mpreg.

**Disclaimer**: The game Final Fantasy XIII and its characters does not belong to me in any ways.

**Chapter 4: Sazh**

This time it was Sazh? Interesting.

He wasn't even around the man that much, but from what he knew of Sazh… He sympathized with the dark skinned man. He had lost his son to the Cocoon fal'cie, just as he had lost Serah to the Pulse fal'cie.

To see your loved one turned to crystal before your very eyes, it was torture, it was the most anguished proof of your incompetence. That was probably why Sazh was rather doted on Hope. He treated the boy kindly, always cheered him up in his own way… as if Hope was his son?

Snow meant it when he said he was glad to see Sazh and Hope went scouting Oerba to look for Bhakti's part. It was long since the last time he saw Hope truly this enthusiastic about anything. The boy's face was bright and his eyes shone of adventurous resolve. To see the boy face lit up whenever he found a new missing part of the more-than-500-year-old robot was absolutely delightful.

However, and for the last time, there were not any dark clouds with thunderstorm over his head (as Vanille put it) when he saw Sazh tickled Hope by poking at his rib, making the other squirmed and let out those lovely squeaks. The boy's skin was covered with a thin sheet of sweat, his cheeks were painted a rosy color, a little tear at the corner of his eyes, and his hair was slightly messed up…

-SxH-

"Sazh is a wonderful dad, don't you think?" Hope asked suddenly.

"Yeah… If I had a father, I would want him to be like Sazh too." He answered, smiling wanly.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Hope's voice faltered, having recognized he had touched a sore spot.

"It's okay." Silent took over for a minute or so, and then the boy spoke again.

"You know what, Snow? I have always thought you will be a terrific father. You have all the strength in world to protect your children. The man of the family, that's who you will be." Giving him one last confident and trusting smile, Hope walked away with his hands folded behind his back, humming a soft lullaby tune.

He chuckled to himself. His mind wandered and unconsciously brought him to a picture of himself while taking care of his kid – a cute little toddler with platinum white hair and a pair of oceanic blue eyes.

Yep, future was good. He probably should go ask Sazh for some advice now. It was never too soon to be prepared.

-SxH-

**AN:** Hi guys. Thank you very much for reading.

Special thanks to **Midnight custard, Lady Midday, memories . of .rain, IluvNaruto10, kingdomheartsgurl369** for reviewing! And of course, all the people who fav/alert too! You guys make my weeks! :3

Have a nice weekend, everybody. If you have free time, leave a review or constructive critisism.

Yatsuki

**Feb 27th**, Sorry memories . of . rain, somehow your name kept missing some part, probably the typing rule.


	5. Chocobo

**Title:** Jealousy

**Pairing:** SnowxHope

**Genre:** Romance and Humor (I hope)

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Some suggestive words (Ugh, I'm not sure)

**Disclaimer**: The game Final Fantasy XIII and its characters do not belong to me in any ways.

**Chapter 5: **Chocobo

He could understand the Choco-fever in Cocoon, but Pulse too?

After a Cie'th stone mission, the group had gained a great companion that was the chocobo. Their strong legs leaped from cliff to cliff, taking them above the horizon to the places where human was unable to reach. To have a break from all the walking on Gran Pulse, plus obtaining some treasures here and there was cool.

But… was relying all on the chocobo to travel really a good thing? It had been long since they actually engaged in a battle, because if they did, the chocobo would be scared away. And Lightning had made it final that it was necessary to keep the yellow animals with them, as they needed the chocobo's aid to travel across _grand_ Pulse.

Snow couldn't help but let out another sigh. He was rather tired with sitting most of the time, no matter how soft the chocobo's feathers (as the other said) were. In fact, he was pretty sure he had lost the feeling of his butt about an hour ago.

"Let's stop at the river over there. The chocobo need their rests. We need to refill water and get some food as well…" Snow couldn't be happier to oblige to sis' command.

Hopping off the chocobo, he began stretching his stiff body and moaned, overjoyed to have his senses slowly came back to life.

"Hey, come on now… Let me off" It was Hope's voice. He turned to the voice direction and was bestowed with the sight of Hope stuck on the beast's back. The bird had an utterly satisfied expression on his face as the teen looked at it pleadingly and begged to be released.

The bird evidently didn't want to drop the boy off, but as soon as _he – _much to everyone's curiosity and wonder, Snow could identify it was **male** – saw Snow on his way to them, he slowly lowered to give his rider a leverage to reach the ground… And by slowly, Snow meant _really really_ slowly and _really really_ unwillingly while giving him the stink eye. The blond huffed in irritation, that chocobo had got Hope to **ride him all day**, and he still didn't think it was enough…

Rubbing his beak on the side of Hope's neck, the chocobo **pretended** to be as apologetic as possible, and was reassured with a few gentle pats on his head and A KISS on his beak as well. The little bugger of a bird gave him a sideway glance, looking smugly and raised his legs as if to dig the ground, but the blond was sure the middle claw particularly liked to point at him, then he sauntered off to the river. Somehow he was not surprised when the animal headed to Hope's place.

Snow huffed again, but eventually rolled his eyes and chuckled. The chocobo's action was pretty much like a spoiled child vying for attention. And by all means, there was no way he would be jealous to a child in the appearance of an oversized bird. Decided to use the break to the fullest, Snow resolved to take a nap under a tree nearby.

-SxH-

His sleep was peaceful and quite pleasant, but his wakeup call was not, unless being splashed by water that **had been** in the chocobo's mouth counted as _pleasant_.

"Sorry about that, Snow. We've been trying to wake you up for some time now, but it didn't work… So Yuki suggested the idea… And…." Hope trailed off, casting his eyes over Satan's chocobo.

_Gosh, he even named the chocobo. Does he really want to keep the bird with us?__! _Snow mentally screamed. "Nah, it's okay. Let's go."

The group resumed their quest in silent, until Yuki let out a shriek then began jumping wildly, as if struggling against something. The bird shrieked again and then took off in high speed, running away from the group. As a result, Hope was pushed off the chocobo's back. Fortunately, a certain blond was fast enough to catch him before he fell. And for your information, that certain blond had _nothing_ to do with the small fire under the chocobo's tail.

=.=.=.=.=

**AN****:** Hi ya! First of all, I want to thank you so much for the reviews/favs/alerts :")

Special thanks **IluvNaruto10, Midnight custard, Sora-chan120, ScreamYourLine, Bommie, Moonlight of Thunderclan**, **floatingxworld ** for reviewing the last chapter. :"D

And for anyone who alerted/faved my stories, I'm glad you like it enough or feel intrigued enough to do so. Silent type is not bad either, eh? :3

Btw, this chapter only means **something** if you know what the meaning of "Yuki" in English is. It's a Japanese word btw… You know the meaning of the word but still don't get it? Oh dear, I do have super weird sense of humor :|

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a nice week and happy belated Easter (even if I don't celebrate it) :)


	6. Fang again

**Title:** Jealousy

**Pairing:** SnowxHope

**Genre:** Romance and Humor (I hope)

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** Language and misunderstandings

**Disclaimer**: The game Final Fantasy XIII and its characters do not belong to me in any ways.

**Chapter 6:** Fang (again)

Hope and Fang had been hanging out a lot recently. At first Snow didn't pay any attention to it as he thought Fang had the hot for Vanille. But when Hope and Fang's "hanging out together" varied from day to night… And most of them were at night, plus they always came back covered in sweat and dirt all over their bodies, that annoying and nagging feeling in his chest began creeping up to the surface once more.

Tonight was quite hot, thus it did little to cool off his head as here he was, spying on the suspicious duo from a distance, close enough to keep tab on them without them knowing it. His targets had just stopped in a relatively large clearing and he couldn't help but curse whatever deities out there for not giving him a better hiding place so he could really **see** what they were doing and not just **hear** it.

"Alrigh', ready?" _That was definitely Fang's vo__ice._

"Uhm… Okay" Hope answered wearily. "Ugh? ! Are you taking off your sari? !"

"Yes, captain obvious. I don't want to lose my **last intact** sari. You are always ripping them off during our sessions, remember?" _What__? !__ Hope always rips her saris off__? !_

"Uh… Umm… Sorry about that."

"Never mind, Vanille is fixing them. Oh… And you take off that jacket too. This is not hot enough for you?" _Hot enough…_

"Okay."

"What now? It's not like this is your first time. Hurry up and get ready!" _Not his first time taking off his clothes__? !_

"Is this okay?"

"And here I thought you would get use to this by now… Hold it firmly in both hands. Yes, like that. No, lower your right hand a bit… Yes, lower… lower… Hmmm, and spread your legs a little wider. Your hip too, otherwise you won't be able to keep your balance. Yes, like that. Remember the position." _Spread his legs__? !__ What position__? !_

"It's supposed to be like this, right?"

"Yes, you finally get this right… Now tilt it forward. Slowly move your hands… Yes, you must get use to the feeling of it. I can't do it for you all the times. Alrigh', get it to the right position. Slowly. Yes, that's good. You are getting better." _Fang do what for Hope all the time__? !_

"Thank you." _It sounds like Hope is blushing?_

"Yeah yeah, don't get ahead of yourself, you've got a lot to learn. You are slacking, see? Keep a firm grip on it… Harder... It's not like it's going to break. Okay, that's the perfect position." _Firm grip…_

"Okay, I will take the initiative this time." _Initiative this time…_

"Aim, boy. Aim. How do you keep missing it? I'm telling you… I'm beginning to grow tired of guiding it in place." _Missin__g it…_

"Alright… I am not holding back" _What__? !__ You are not going to hold back on what__? !_

*snort* "Who do you think you are talking to? I'm Fang of the Yun clan, from the village of Oerba. I'm not fragile. I will wear you out in **no time**. The longest you can go is what? Ten minutes?" _Wear him out in no time__? !__ Go for… ten minutes!_

"It's half an hour! Here I come!" Hope grunted. _Half an hour...? !_

"That's it! Strike forward! Come on… you can do better! Remember to push it forward in one swift move! And push it forward harder!" _Harder__? !_

More grunts from Hope_. Are they doing what I think they are doing__? !__ That can't be…_

"Wah! Yes, that! You almost got me!"

Panting noises… coming from Hope.

"Do it like a man, Hope!"

"Huff... You are not getting away this time!" _No, Hope!_

"STOP!" Before he even recognized it, he had jumped out of the bush and rushed to their place, effectively interrupted Fang and Hope's… sparring session? Hope was holding one of Fang's spears and standing in aggressive position. The spear in his hand only missed Fang's face a few centimeters. Fang herself was standing in defensive position and blocking Hope's attack with her spear. Both of them shared a startle and curious look. Fang in particularly looked annoyed.

"What are you doing here, Snow?" She drawled out. _Yeah, she IS pissed… Should I __explain myself?_

"Were you… spying on us?" Hope asked, it was heartbreaking for Snow now that the boy looked scared. And Fang was already tapping her spear on her shoulder impatiently.

_On second thought, I will just play dead for now…_

-SxH-

**AN:** A chapter base on a conversation me and my best friend have at school today. It was quite... easy to misunderstand so a teacher who heard it thought we were... XD you know_... _And she screamed really loud and we had to explain everything. Anyhoo... Too much influence from a Inception fic... And I thought it would be funny to convert it to Fang and Hope and... I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Thanks to all who reviewed/faved/alerted :D. Special thanks to **Windmill3490** (dang, you are fast. I had just posted the chapter for what? 5 min? And you already reviewed), **Bommie** and **memories .of .rain** for reviewing the last chapter. Ah yes, yuki is snow in English XD

Thanks for reading! Love you all!

Yatsuki

**PS:** Almost forget. To **memories .of .rain**, it's getting longer :) I hope you enjoy it.

**PS2:** Sometimes I f*cking hate ffnet typing rules.


	7. Carbuncle plushie

First of all, I know it has been two month since I updated, despite my having said I would update soon. I have many excuses, but excuses are excuses. Strange that the more I try to end this with some kinds of BANG, the more I stuck. Anywhoo…. I hope that you would still enjoy this last chapter. Not much jealousy in it, just some Warm and fuzzy feeling that I couldn't help but put them in, if it was too… err cliché for your taste, please forgive me X(, I am a hopeless person who obsess with romance

**Title:** Jealousy

**Pairing:** SnowxHope

**Genre:** Romance and Humor (I hope)

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** nothing, or WAFF

**Disclaimer**: The game Final Fantasy XIII and its characters do not belong to me in any ways.

**Chapter 7: **Carbuncle plushie.

The weather in Gran Pulse was… quite harsh to say. It was always hot and sunny in the morning, but in the evening, the weather changed abruptly and became cold. And it did not do well for a fourteen-year-old boy, especially after said boy just fainted and got his Eidolon. Long story short, Hope got sick. Therefore, the group had decided to remain in Vallis Media for a couple more days so Hope could get better.

…And Snow could not stop worrying (panicking would be a better word). His current mission was to scout the area, but his mind kept wandering back to their camp, where Hope was resting. In his defense, he couldn't help but worry as it had been three days since Hope got Alexander, and the boy still looked even paler than usual, his skin was burning and his breath uneven, not to mention the teen had been sleeping for half a day now. Besides, wouldn't it be better for the teen if Snow stayed in the campsite to protect him? Instead, Vanille had pulled out a Carbuncle stuffed toy… and old looking stuffed toy, out of nowhere… and gave it to Hope, saying that the Eidolon's spirit would protect him, give him warmth and help him get better.

Snow snorted '_As if that toy can do anything_'. What shattered his self-esteem though was the fact Hope seemed to believe those protection stuffs that Vanille put up, because he kept the plushie with him **all the time**. When he was eating, when he was sleeping, when he was taking a bath, the Carbuncle plushie stayed beside him, watching him, taking his lithe and developing body in with those soulless eyes of it… '_On second thought, I should stop there._' Snow reprimanded himself.

Without even realizing it, his feet had brought him back to the campsite. The face of an awaken and smiling Hope made his day, but the image of the silver haired boy hugging the plushie close to his chest, snuggling it with his face and cooing over it, no matter how cute and innocent, completely ruined the day.

"How are you feeling, Hope?" He gritted out between his teeth.

"Much better. Thanks for asking, Snow" Hope beamed. "The Carbuncle doll really works, you know?"

"Ah…" The older man forced a smile.

"When he is with me, I feel as if I am protected. No nightmares at all, even my insecurities seem to vanish too" The teen was smiling affectionately at the toy while Snow wondered where the urge to tear the almost torn up plushie came from.

-SxH-

Snow didn't know if he should feel happy or sad now that the Carbuncle doll really ripped. It did look old and torn up, and no offense, with all those hugs and snuggles Hope gave it, the chance that it would be torn up was really high. But… the disappointed and sad look in Hope's eyes was, to say the least, heart-breaking.

"Don't worry Hope. It was old anyways." Vanille tried. "I think he only keeps himself together until now because you are already well and don't need him anymore."

"Ah, I think I know. But…" He trailed off, then sighed. "Never mind"

-SxH-

It was around midnight, mostly everyone had gone to sleep, except for Sazh and Fang, who were on guard.

The blonde glanced over to Hope and was surprised to see him whimpered in his sleep, his body shaking slightly. He looked like he was having those nightmares about his mother again, and a small cry of "mom" coming from his lips was enough to confirm Snow's guess. Guilty took place inside his chest, and before he knew it, his instinct guided him to roll over to the teen's place. Taking off his coat, he gently draped it over the small and quivering body. He himself lay down face to face with him, then he put an arm around Hope, the other squeezed his hands. He pulled Hope closer to him and whispered softly in his hair "Don't worry, I am here. I will protect you" The reassurance was repeated over and over again.

Hope calmed down, his body visibly relaxed as he slowly fell into a deep sleep. Hope had another dream that night, but one about a certain blonde hero who he knew would always be there for him.

=.=.=.=.=.=

**AN**: (The An are longer than the chapter itself...) Thank you very much everyone who read/review/fav/alert. Special thanks to **Windmill3490, Bommie, Kikirara, Lady Midday, Amon2, memories .of .rain** for your kind and encouraging words. ^ ^

You always make me feel so happy. I would be an obnoxious liar if I say every mails notifying reviews/favs/alerts and the traffic chart doesn't make me happy and squealing for an entire week XD.

And, as you know, this will be the last chapter of the series. Who read the old summary would kinda have an idea when it is going to end, I think. But if you have any new idea, please feel free to tell me, I will try and see if I could work that idea around :3

I will be working on a Transformer fic I have adopted, and a Final Fantasy XIII fic (SnowxHope, of course) I have been wanting to do for sometimes now. Until then, ciao and have a nice day.


End file.
